


Despair is infinite, hope is finite

by Creatornottraitor



Series: Mastermind Ishimaru stories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: The Mastermind won, thanks to foolishness. He let a small smile creep across his lips. This was the thing he wanted, right. He felt pride in this glorious destruction. The child that had said enough is enought to the world now had it in the palm of his hand, ready to crush it and any hope left. He was feeling restless. He pulled on his gloves and walked to a door, and pushed open.





	1. Chapter 1

The urge to prove himself to the world had long since dissolved. All that was left of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the shining pupil, the hard-worker, the unloved child because of mistakes that were out of his control, the kid who would cry to his parents was the love he felt for the man chained up in front of him. He walked over to his slumped form, crouched down and lifted Mondo's head up. The biker was asleep. Taka spent a long time just staring at him. He was perfect for the world he wanted. Ishimaru stood up and walked out, finding a picture. It was of him and his Mother and Father. A part of Kiyotaka had died with them, long buried in the depths of his soul. His innocence was cruelly grabbed away from him so long ago. The first time he had felt despair was...thrilling. It made him feel useless and empty, but it had also made him stronger,able to pull off things like the killing game without arousing suspicion. He was the ruler. Only him. He could feel his anger rising upon, boiling out of him. He stomped over to Mondo's room, and threw open the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed the now awake man's face. It was scarred and worn, only a shadow of what it once was. His hair, once his last reminder of his brother, shaggy and rough, hanging in front of his face. The mastermind stared into his sunken eyes. He turned his hand so the knuckles, and the spikes that had been sewn onto them, dragged down Mondo's face. " Well, good morning, love.". Mondo knew the game he was playing with him, toying with his emotions. He just sat there, staring at the floor. This angered Ishimaru, who kicked him. " You answer to me when I speak to you.". The former biker gang leader still stayed silent. Ishimaru smiled, then crouched back down. He pulled the knife out of his hat, and pressed the blade to Mondo's face. A few droplets of blood beaded there. " What are you going to do? Kill me?". " No,no. That would be to merciful for me, don'cha think? No, I'm just going to remind you of our bond.". He shifted over to Mondo's arm, where he carved the initials KI+MO outlined in heart with and arrow through it, like you might see on a park bench or a tree. The pain for Mondo was excruciating, but he refused to make a sound. Ishimaru absolutely loved when he showed vulnerability or weakness. The mastermind became bored with his work and got up. He wasn't getting a reaction like he thought he would. He stood up, shrugged, and walked out. " Now, don't you go anywhere!". He laughed that stupid laugh and left Mondo alone again. He hated him, but couldn't do anything. What was he trying to do to him? He would find out soon enough.


End file.
